6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Noneofyourbuisness
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Role Reversal page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xydux (Talk) 19:59, May 14, 2012 Reminder I removed your edit to the Yummy Mummy page as it is unnecessary and/or it does not need to be there. If you do this again, you will be blocked for 24 hours. Thanks. :I think it is relevant because Ron the rent a cop did have a crush on yummy mummy and that was what the paragraph was about but fine your the boss and I'm not signing it. ::Also, don't leave unsigned comments on the wiki, or otherwise, they will be removed. In all respectfulness can you just tell me what I can't do. Please it makes it easier greatly appreciated Noneofyourbuisness (talk) 19:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Um, check out the rules page. Reminder When you said that Mr. Garcia was in the final scene of The Wedding Destroyers, it was already there. Please check the article to see if the information you're thinking about is already there so you don't make a mistake and duplicate it. :I did not duplicate that I stated he was in the last scene of the last 6teen episode with Emma and their children.Two different episodes same Garcia family.--Noneofyourbuisness (talk) 00:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::According to Xydux's revision summary, it was already stated. You duplicated it. :::Allow me to ask, WHAT? What episode are you saying he was in? Your edit seemed merely to say that Mr. Garcia appeared at the end of The Wedding Destroyers, something that was already stated in the page. Did he appear in another episode? Well it was not a speaking role so that is why most people don't notice him. He was seen with most of the other characters it Bye Bye Nikki the very last scene of it. If you want to remove the context fine but I'm just saying it was not a duplicate.Or at least not intended to be if it is and I am wrong I apologize but he is in Bye Bye Nikki.--Noneofyourbuisness (talk) 02:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :For convenience sake, I'll post this here. Firstly, you're right, he did appear at the end of Bye Bye Nikki. Secondly, he is still a one-time character. If you're wondering how this works, it's simple: every single character–background characters, one-time characters, minor characters–''all'' appeared at the end of the show, as a big finale final shot (and possibly as a shout out to Scrubs). Now, I realize that something should be amended on the One-Time Characters page, and it should probably be pointed out at the start that even though they only had one real appearance, they did appear in the gigantic group shot at the end of the final episode. So yes, I'll admit you're right, but I don't think it's really that important, as what you put down applies to every character we ever see. :P.S. Sik Dude, as this is somewhat (tangentially) related to the above post, do you think that the "Characters" template should be changed, with one section dedicated solely to one-shot characters? ::@Xydux: Yes. @NOYB: Even if you do think stuff based on what you say is important, it will still be removed from the wiki without any questions. I agree he is still a onetime character I'm just mentioning his appearance in that episode--Noneofyourbuisness (talk) 14:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Reminder Please remember to use commas in some sentences, and don't ask people what their favorite character is because comments like that are grounds for removal.